Between Worlds
by blair-bitch
Summary: Set in the Kingdom of Symphonia, Emelia reigns there as a princess until the day she meets the love of her life, the King of Elsnore. But the Gods have unfortunate plans. Can their love overcome all odds? Please r&r!
1. The God's Call

.::Chapter 1::. The God's Call  
  
It was a bright and cheery spring morning in the kingdom of Symphonia. But to me, it was a dull and mournful day.  
  
Exactly two years ago on this very day, I had lost my parents of 11 years to the clutches of Loredon's enemy: The kingdom of Arania. The only memory I bore of them was their eternal kindness which they shone freely like the sun. My mother Lorraine: princess from Loredon's allied neighbour; Symphonia. My father: Lysandle, prince of Loredon, lawful heir to the throne. Their first meeting was like a fairytale. They met at the King's ball which was held to find the perfect wife for Lysandle. Throughout the entire evening, they enchanted each other, one with her grace and poise, the other with his manliness. Soon after, they were wedded in Loredon where my father reigned as the King and my mother the Queen. About a year and a half later, I was born. My parents named me Emelia which meant "precious flower". I inherited my father's friendly sky-blue eyes and my mother's snow white complexion and her pearly-silver tresses. I remembered my fond childhood memories; I use to go riding with my father and flower picking with my mother. We lead a care-free and peaceful life. But this tranquility was disturbed soon after my eleventh birthday. The Aranians attacked Loredon before the sun had risen and everyone was taken by surprise. My father, being king, defended his country with his life but eventually, we were out-numbered and my father died in the enemies clutches. My mother however, protected me with all her life. An Aranian archer shot arrows continuously on my mother's once beautiful and fragile body. But she just shielded me from the arrows and I escaped the war, unharmed but with a broken heart. After the war, I was sent to live with my uncle, the King of Symphonia.  
  
Tears streamed down my tear-stricken face. Till today, I constantly blame myself for my mother's death. I strolled slowly across the palace grounds to the garden, I often went there when I needed silence. It was lonely here, my cousins were still away in Nezanire on their holiday. The vines twined into an arch above my head. It was like a gateway to my haven. The flowers were in full bloom and the scent was soothing. But my heart was away some place else, I felt horrid and slumped against the stone bench and cried my heart out.  
  
Suddenly from behind the rose bushes came a frail cry, "help!". I panicked, my mind whirling with crazy thoughts. My heart skipped a beat. A man who looked no older then 17 lay on the paved ground with blood splattered freely all over. He had cuts all over his manly body and a poison arrow that stuck out from his calve. The sight killed me a little. But I mastered all my courage and with all my might, pulled out the bloodied arrow. The man let out a painful and low groan then opened his half lidded eyes and whispered "my love..." he broke off abruptly and fainted. It was amazing though, for a 13 year-old girl like me to be able to carry the man all the way to the courtyard when I collapsed on the floor, drained of my energy. The man, was taken care of the palace physicians.  
  
The next day, after a tough decision, I went over to the man's room where he lay on the bed, looking relaxed and very charming. I stayed by his side until he woke up later in the afternoon. He stretched his body and winced a little then settled on the bed. With some help, he was propped up on his bed with cushions and then he introduced himself. 


	2. The Goddess Emelia

.::Chapter 2::. The Goddess Emelia  
  
"My lady, I've yet to thank you for saving my life the other day." I murmured, staring straight into her eyes. Who was this strange beauty who resembled the angel of the King of the Heavens? She looked so fragile, shaking before me. "Did she fear me?" I feared. The chamber was ghastly silent. I reached forward to clasp her delicate wrist, bend my neck and kissed her hand politely. "My lady, I am Claudius first son to Polonius; King of Elsnore." She smiled meekly and shuffled her feet against the tiled floor. T his lady, she was so beautiful. Her silvery mane spilled over her shoulders and caressed against her chest. Her eyes were deep-set, full of mystery and emotions. I felt hot blood creeping up my neck to my cheeks. Flushed, I turned away to prevent what I thought of an embarrassing moment. Suddenly she got up and looked uneasily at me. There was a sense of panic and anxiety written all over her beautiful porcelain face. "My lord, p- please excuse me as...as...it is time for my..."she paused and looked up from the ground eventually. Her face a bright peachy-red. She stammered, "it is time for my...my...r-riding session." With that, she hurriedly curtsied and left the room. "Wait my lady, will you see me again tomorrow?" I asked feeling a slight sense of dejection surrounding my heart. "Maybe..." she called out. And she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
My heart sank a little. My mind whirling with all sorts of crazy questions. "Who was this goddess?", "What was her name?" ,"How old is she?" ,"Why did she keep so quiet"... I sank down into the couch and rubbed hard on my temples thinking "I must see her again". I didn't really know why but it felt like as though we had met before, in a previous life possibly. Indeed she was the one, the one for me. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.  
  
Later in the afternoon, I heard a voice calling out to me, "my lord, my lord!". Immediately, I opened my eyes, and next to me was a servant. She enquired" My lord, dinner is being served in a quarter hours time. Would you be joining his sire and lady Emelia?" I blinked at her, for that moment, my brain stopped working. But I managed to recover and gave the servant a firm nod. She turned towards the door and gave a polite bow before closing the door behind her. "Lady Emelia..." I thought silently to myself. "Could she be the goddess in my room this morn?" I questioned. I got up and dragged myself across the chamber to the far corner where the tub was. Within just mere minutes, I emerged refreshed and clean.  
  
Dining room was rather empty except for a long dining table which stretched from one end of the room to the other. The table was well-laid and there was a feast prepared that was fit for the gods. But the food tasted like tasteless broth to me for sitting opposite me was none other then the beautiful creature that was in my chambers earlier that day. She sipped her lamb stew broth demurely and sliced her veil daintily. She was almost perfect, so demure and so...untouchable. The dinner ended with fresh seasonal fruits and it was absolutely heavenly. I returned to my chambers shortly after dinner pondering on one very thought. "Why was she avoiding me?" It seemed that throughout the entire feast, Lady Emelia had her beautiful eyes fixed on her food and nothing else. She didn't look up neither did she even say a single word except for a goodnight to the King. She was glassy-eyed all night and I tried to ignore it but it eventually ate into me. I couldn't bring myself to admitting that she would never fall for a man like me. 


	3. Forgotten Fears

.::Chapter 3::. Forgotten Fears  
  
"Lord Claudius..." I thought gravely to myself. During dinner, there he was, so charming and so very lordly. "You silly girl," I told myself. "He had been trying so hard just to make eye contact with you. But what did I do? Nothing. Just sat there like a pathetic little creature staring at your soup. I wouldn't be surprise if he gives up on me." My heart cooed. "But after all, how could I face him?" That afternoon, he tried so desperately to befriend me but, I couldn't help but fear them; men. I slumped against the bed frame, pondering hard whether I should go find him. Suddenly, I heard the soft murmur of foot steps outside my door. "Who could be out here at this hour?" I thought. The door opened with a groan, as I looked up and faced the beautiful face of Claudius himself. I blushed deeply, at a loss for words. He closed the door silently behind him and whispered in a soothing voice," My Lady, I trust that I did not arouse you." I stared right into his eyes as they darkened. He walked over to my bedside and sat by my side. I am sure he felt me stiffened. Never had I ever been this close to a man before. My breath got shorter and I tried hard to look away. But he reached out and held my chin with such gentleness that it scared me. With a satisfied smile on his face, Claudius grinned and said" My Lady, have you been avoiding me? Whatever for?" I was dumbfounded, he saw right through me. I stammered" Have I been My Lord? My humble apologies if I have been." He gave me a knowing smile and soon, we were talking right into the deep night about our interests. I never knew that Claudius had a soft sport for horses. He looked so manly, so very unmovable.  
  
Dawn had begun to break as Claudius got up to his feet and stretched lazily. He looked really adorable with the sleepy look on his face. He flashed me a weary smile and said" I better get going before one of the servants find me missing and heaven knows what chaos that might cause" I grinned at the cheeky prince before me. I gazed at my surroundings vaguely, certainly I needed some rest. Suddenly I felt Claudius' lips on mine. It was as though our lips fuse together. I opened my mouth and I felt as he sled his tongue in and instinctively, I drew mine out. The sensation tingled in my mouth, and my knees went weak. I had to hold onto Claudius like he was my life support. My heart burned like infernos. When he pulled away, I collapsed onto the grounds with my hand over my lips. This man, he had robbed me of my first kiss. My eyes began to tear as drops of salty tears flowed fast and furiously down my pale face. Claudius panicked, he stooped down and stared right into my eyes. His heart reached out to mine. He stared at me with a stricken look on his face. I wanted to reach out to him, to embrace him in my warmth and tell him it was alright. But he scrambled to his knees and stammered "My greatest apologies my Lady." And he rushed out of the room even before I could grasp his hand.  
  
I slowly got up to my knees. "Did I hurt him?" I feared so. I flopped down wearily onto my bed staring at the curtain covering the four-poster bed. The sun had risen and the morning rays filtered through the windows and stung my eyes. I couldn't think straight, I worried about Claudius. The way he rushed out earlier. Somehow, my heart told me that I would lose him very soon. But I couldn't bring myself to admit that. After all, that kissed. It was amazing and surprisingly I craved for it. Feeling all shabby and horrible, I picked myself up and took a quick rinse in the tub. I yearned to see him again." Probably I might at the dining table later during breakfast." I secretly prayed. 


	4. The Serpent's Touch

.::Chapter 4::. The Serpent's Stare  
  
"Those tears, were they shed in vain? Or in fear?" I pondered in deep silent thoughts. I ran to the safety and comfort of my chambers. I tried to shut out the memories about what just happened but I couldn't. It was like a dream. The untouchable one, she kissed me back...My heart broke free from its captive, she is the one, my one true love for me, the one the King Of the Heavens have chosen to be my bride.  
  
  
  
I dressed into my favorite gown in a shade of pale pink and orange hues. I strolled down the stairway and entered the huge yet empty dining hall. Several dishes had been laid out and there was an abundance of freshly-baked sweet bread and wheat-germ porridge. I settled on a chair and helped myself to some piping hot porridge. As I spooned a mouthful and brought it to my lips, Claudius descended from the stairs. He paused there upon seeing me, unsure whether to join me or seek the safety of his chambers. I turned away, deeply hurt, expecting him to turn back and disappear to his room. But to my amazement, He glided down and sat opposite me. "Good morn, my lady Emelia" he crooned. He voice was rather hoarse, "Had he been crying?" I thought to myself. Once again, he saw right through me and said,"I'm very well my Lady." That had been the last word neither of us spoke for the next few minutes. I couldn't stand the ghastly silence and got up to leave when suddenly, a servant approached me and delivered a message from my uncle" His sire wishes to see you in the parlor now Lady Emelia." With a swift bow, the servant hurried off. I straightened the pleats on my gown and strolled over to the parlor.  
  
On my way there, I felt a stab in my heart. "Why didn't he look at me?" I paused my thoughts. Why did I want his attention? I was confused. Had I overcame my fear? I stood before the parlor as two servants opened the door. My Uncle sat on his mighty throne, with all smiles on his face that was withering with old age. "Why was he smiling so widely?" I glided in uneasily, preparing myself mentally for some rather exciting news. The man smiled faintly at me and paused. Finally he broke out,"Your cousins are returning from Nezanire this afternoon!" The King sounded chirpy. I had never seen him like this." My cousins?" I stuttered. "How many of them?" I asked willfully. King Melvain frowned then his face softened," My dear child, there are four of them and I trust that you'll get along well with them" I curtsied politely and turned towards the doors. "I have to find Claudius!" My mind burst. I scurried through the hallways, up the stairs. Sometimes, I really dreaded the palace for being so big. My mind instinctively told me that he would be in the rose garden. And true to my thoughts, I found Claudius lying on the stone bench staring up at the friendly blue skies. I peered over him and plucked a stalk of dandelion and tickled his nose. "Ah-choo!" he sneezed wildly. I giggled violently as I watched the prince get up to his feet and grin with a twinkle in his eyes. "My lady, what a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed with sarcasm. "My lord, once again I have come to have a good laugh with you" I marveled, playing on with the playful prince. I shared with him about the news of the arrival of my cousins whom I've never met in my life. I felt a sense of uneasiness and Claudius laughed at me for that. I gave me a peck on my forehead to encourage me. "Have faith in the Heavens" he preached. I smiled appreciatively and nodded in agreement with his bible-like statement. We were chatting like friends who have known each other for life when a servant brought our conversation to a dreaded halt. "Lady Emelia and Lord Claudius, the princes and princesses have arrived and are out at the courtyard." The servant spoke. I grabbed Claudius' hand and ran all the way to the courtyard. I felt him stiffen, then relax and smile behind my shoulders.  
  
We stood side by side before the towering palace and the greenery had begun to orange and wither in the summer's breeze. A carriage stopped at the entrance of the palace gates and a man with fiery hair stepped out of the horse-drawn carriage. He looked amazing as the afternoon sun shined on his glorious hair bringing out the true vibrancy of his fiery mane. I felt Claudius tensed up and I clasped his hand gently to assure him. From behind him, a girl with sun-kissed skin glided out. She had eyes like the angel of life; they were a shade of pale green. She smiled meekly at me and walked off to reunite with her ageing father. Following next was a charming lad who looked no older than sixteen. He had fiery red hair like his brother but what stood out were his eyes, they were a similar shade as mine. He looked me in the eye and stiffened. I turned to look at Claudius, secretly hoping that he had fallen for the lady. Thankfully, he was gazing at the man who just got out of the carriage. Suddenly, I gasped. A girl who looked close my age slid out elegantly of the carriage and stared with bountiful hatred at me. She looked so exquisite, like a delicate flower. My heart feared truly that Claudius might fall for her. "I wanted to look at him but I couldn't bring myself to. What if he really fell for her? Would I be able to take it?" My mind rattled wildly as I watched the family reunite. My uncle looked like the once youthful lad in his younger days. Suddenly, King Melvain called out to me. "Emelia, could you come over to introduce yourself? You too Lord Claudius." Claudius clasped my hand tightly as we walked over to the group. I kept quiet while the King did all of the introduction. I found out that the blue-eyed man was called Francois and he was fifteen. The first prince that stepped out of the carriage walked up to me a bowed, "My humble apologies but I am Gregoire." He smiled warmly and I returned a similar smile. The beautiful lady with pale-green eyes smiled sweetly at me, "The pleasure is mine to meet you dear cousin, I am Dalina." Her voice like the euphonious sound of birds chirping. The beautiful lady who looked like a goddess kept her lips pursed and kept her eyes solely on Claudius. My heart started to worry. "Why was she looking at him like that?" But then again, I remembered what Claudius had said about having faith. I trusted that we will stay strong together. But little did I know what this lady was capable of, like a serpent. 


	5. Entering the Realms Of Sorrow

.::Chapter 5::. Entering the Realms of Sorrow  
  
I stumbled up the stairs. "What was this sense of uneasiness in my heart?" I wondered secretly. I felt sweaty and flustered after all that running and managed to sneak up to my room before dinner was to be served. I steeped out of my gown and flung it aside angrily. "That lady...Why was she acting that way?" Right when I saw her, I was practically overjoyed, deceiving myself into thinking that finally I would have a friend to talk to, someone my age and gender! But then again I guess, first meetings may not always be true. I soaked inside the bath, my head partially submerged in the scented water. I scrubbed my skin till it reddened like ugly tomatoes and hurriedly dried up and dress in a clean gown. I tied my sash firmly and adjusted my ornamental rhinestone hair piece. Self-consciously, I took one final look into the mirror before disappearing behind the door, down the stairs. Dinner was served and a feast good enough for Gods were prepared to welcome back my cousins. I took my seat next to Claudius who was very handsomely dressed. He smiled at me and placed his hand over mine. I squeezed it and helped myself to some corned-beef. The dinner table was exceptionally noisy that night, my cousins were sharing their experiences and how much fun they had there. I yearned for a holiday like theirs, probably to somewhere exciting and out of this universe. Claudius must have noticed the silly look on my face and he whispered into my ear, brushing lightly against it," When I make you my wife we shall travel all around this world." I blushed deeply. "When I make you my wife". That sentence occupied my mind and I was dazed. Surely would the Gods allow me to marry a man like Claudius. But, I feared marriages. To a wedding day, there'll always be a wedding night. And God knows what happens on wedding nights. Claudius smiled to himself as I noticed my beautiful cousin turn to scowl with horrendous hatred at me. I enquired from Dalina who sat on my left," Dear cousin, May I know what is her name?" I said looking at the beautiful one's direction. "Oh, she's Marlette and she's thirteen this year, I suppose she's the same age as you?" she asked soothingly. I nodded promptly and smiled at her. I've always yearned to be as graceful and poised as Dalina but I knew I'd never be able to. I've seen the town's people and maidens whisper about me when I'm riding on my horse on the streets.  
  
I turned to face Claudius who was chatting gleefully with Gregoire. They seemed like brothers for that very moment. Gregoire then turned to look at me. He smiled casually and enquired "My dear cousin I've heard from Father that you are a fantastic rider. Would you care to go riding with Lord Claudius and I tomorrow afternoon?" I beamed at his compliment and answered coyly," You have a really sweet tongue cousin and I'll definitely won't miss the chance to go riding." He smiled and continued his conversation with Claudius. Later after dinner, we mingled in the sitting hall chatting about our interests or experiences. I sat on the couch and chatted quirkily with Dalina. I treated her like a sister, we got along really well but Marlette troubled me. I excused myself and walked over to Claudius and gasped sharply when I saw Marlette practically twirling around Claudius. Instinctively, Claudius whirled around and his eyes round and wide. He stammered," It's not what it seems Emelia!" I rushed out of the room to sought comfort in my chambers. "How could he cheat on me?" my heart cried. I ran blindly and flung myself onto my bed. I wept all night and when I finally awoke the next morning, I found Claudius slumped, fast asleep on the couch. I washed myself hurriedly in the basin and dressed before rushing out of my room.  
  
I went down for breakfast and to my surprise, the King, Dalina and Francois were already there savoring a bite of Panchulere's Bread, a sweet bread with apple slices in the center. I greeted them politely and settled down beside Francois and had a slice of bread. At first, I felt strange talking to Francois but later we got to know each other better and found out that we shared common interests and goals in our lives. I must have chatted with him for quite some time for when I finally broke free from my stare, my uncle and Dalina had already gone. I smiled fervently at Francois and arranged to meet him the next day to discuss on our opinions of books in the library. I got up and smoothen out my dress and climbed up the stairs slowly. Along the way, I met Claudius. I tried hard to ignore his stare but when he couldn't contain himself anymore, he grabbed my wrist and we ran out to the patio in the garden. He kissed my hand and declared his love for me, "My Lady Emelia, the Gods have sent me a message and that you are the one for me, and I shall make you my bride." He proclaimed. Tears streamed down my flustered face as I bend down to the kneeling figure and kissed his forehead. "I love you Lord Claudius but I fear I shan't marry you until I'm older." I whispered sadly. His eyes watered a little as he held back his tears. "My lady, never forget that you have a man waiting for your love." He said sadly. I hugged him as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. Secretly regretting what I had just said and wanting to leap right into his arms and be wedded to him.  
  
The weeks flew by and soon it was my fourteenth birthday. My loving Uncle held a joyous celebration for me and I received towers of gifts from the guests who ranged from the prince of Norsxors to the Queen of Polamputi. Indeed it was a much cherished moment in my life. But little did I know what Claudius had planned. He held onto my hands and asked me to close my eyes. He led me for a while until he asked me to open my eyes and right before my eyes was a strong and magnificent horse named Nassas which meant Speed. I kissed him passionately as I felt our mouth merge as one and the burning sensation about to erupt from my inside. I thanked the God's secretly for giving such a wonderful moment in my life.  
  
The memory of my birthday dwelled in my head. Weeks flew by and I trusted Claudius and loved him more and more. But it all came crashing down on me on that very fateful morning. Just as I entered his bedroom, I saw Claudius and his magnificent naked body slumped over the fragile and budding body of Marlett's. I let out a cry of utter horror and disgust which aroused the sleeping couple. Claudius panicked as he gathered the bed spread and covered himself whereas Marlette laid on the bed smirking at me with such sinister in her cunning eyes. Claudius rushed towards me and held onto my hand as I wept in utter sorrow. I should have seen it coming. The signs that Marlett had been showing ever since she saw Claudius. How could I be so foolish. I tugged at my gown as though I were trying to rip it apart. Claudius warm hands tried to grasp onto mine but I snarled at him and smacked his hands away. In a fit of uncontrollable anger I screamed "Never would I ever want to see you again you bastard!" With that I rushed madly out of the room to the rose garden where I flung myself wildly against the stone bench and wept there all morning. "Where is my Claudius?" My heart secretly hoped that he would come and look for me. And truly, I saw a shabby looking Claudius with tear-stained eyes walking towards me. 


	6. Claudius' Sudden Departure

.::Chapter 6::. Claudius' Sudden Departure  
  
"Emelia!" I cried out pleading to my love. "It's not what it seems!" But I knew Emelia and she might be thinking, "What kind of man is he? Pushing the blame to a woman." I watched helplessly as she ran out of my room with her tears spilling over her shoulders. I turned around and glared with burning hatred at the serpent on my bed. But she simply just pouted her luscious lips at me and taunted," My Lord, what's done can never be undone." She laughed shrilly and slipped on her night gown and left the room. I stood there, my mind vague. "My Emelia, come back to me!" I cried out to the Gods. Why were they so unfair? How could they do this to me, do I no deserve to make Emelia my wife?  
  
The afternoon sun had begun to set, I slipped on a leather tunic and a pair of doe-skin leggings and rushed out the room wildly in search of my true love. I found her weeping sadly by the stone bench. I walked over slowly and took her by the hand kissing it fervently. "My Lady do you not trust me but Marlett the serpent?" I cried out. I was torn and I was sure so was Emelia but I never could bear to lose her. She turned to look at me, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, and swiftly, she slapped me on my face. I winced, this woman had strength but she also had a weak heart. She continued to pound on me with her tiny fists but I grabbed onto her hands and kissed her with all my heart and soul. She did not squirm away but held there as our tongues twined with each other, our bodies hot. When we finally broke away, she surrender herself and said hoarsely," Do you think I could ever bear to lose you, my love?" She paused and finally broke into a smile. I embraced her in my warmth as the rose petals started to fall and wither as autumn was nearing. We held there for what seem like the longest hug in my life. When we broke apart, I kissed her forehead and whispered," I love you Emelia." She giggled and said," My lord I suppose you have lost your dignity and finally called me by my name." I chuckled as we strolled back to the palace. By then, it was dark and the palace was still rather gloomy. "She's come back to me!" I thought gleefully to myself, glancing over my shoulder as I watched the very beautiful Emelia walking hand in hand with me. She noticed me and giggled," My dear lord, please do not look at me, I look all ugly and rotten!" I laughed and brushed aside a fringe that dangled over her face and said soothingly," No matter what, you'll always look beautiful to me." She smiled and we entered the huge palace.  
  
The night, I couldn't sleep. I had a dream about Emelia being wedded to me. The wedding was enchanting but suddenly, a serpent appeared on the wedding isle and it bit my arm just as I was about to slide the ring onto Emelia's fragile finger. I collapsed to the ground with Emelia holding onto my hand, feeding me some wine to numb my pain. She was crying some words of sorrow to me but I couldn't make out what she was saying as I slipped into the darkness. The next morning when I finally awoke, I found my sheets stained with sweat. I got up abruptly and cleansed myself in the tub. I hurried out of my room to tell Emelia about my dream. I went over to her chambers and found her still deep in sleep. She looked so innocent and beautiful and I sat by her bed, not wanting to wake her. Suddenly, I felt as she stroke my back gently. I turned around and saw her beautiful eyes not longer puffy but as clear as the morning sky. "I hope I didn't wake you my lady." She replied her voice muffled under the sheets," No my lord, I have been awake for a while." I kissed her and told her that I'll be going for breakfast first. She gave a gentle nod as I left the room. At the breakfast table, Marlett was there, she was slowly sipping some watered wine and when she saw me, she placed the goblet down and purred "Good morning my dear Lord, I trust that you had a good rest?" I scowled at her before snapping," I'm very fine!" I sat as far away from her as possible and within a few minutes, I watched Emelia descend from the stairs in a very ravishing gown of light blue and white which matched perfectly with a neatly-combed hair that spilled carelessly over her shoulders and her glittering blue eyes. I took her hand and kissed it as she settled beside me. I watch with glee as Marlett sat there, her face turning sour by the very moment. Suddenly, from afar, I heard a runner carrying Elsnore's flag running towards me. I dropped my grapefruit spoon abruptly. "What troubles are there at my home?" I asked my self worriedly. The runner cried out "Prince Claudius, his sire is ailing and at his death bed he wishes to see you!" My heart skipped a beat. "My father, dying?" Emelia grasped onto my hand tightly and I looked into her sympathetic eyes as thought they were saying "Your father needs you more than I do, return to your kingdom but return for me soon." I kissed her passionately as our lips first crushed against each other then finally feather gracefully on my lips. I rushed out of the palace with the runner and saddled my horse before turning back to take one last glace at my love. "I will come back for you and make you my wife!" I cried out. As I watch Emelia's figure fade away. My heart mourned for both my departing father and for my love Emelia. I repeated to myself, "I'll come back for you, surely." 


	7. Falling Out Of Love

.::Chapter 7::. Falling Out of Love  
  
The weeks swiftly flew by and I begin to feel the sorrow and loneliness without Claudius eat into me. The grounds were solemn and desolate. The one joy of my heart was now gone and every night, I constantly yearned for his presence to be deemed in his love. To hide away from the lonely world out there, I often sought comfort and quietness in the library, hiding myself behind piles of novels and encyclopedias. I guess that my beloved uncle must have sensed my distraught as one day while I was cooped up in a tiny nook of the library, my uncle sent for me. He led me to the palace stables and revealed a pony. He beamed widely and motion for me to saddle the horse. He said in a fatherly manner, "Saddle up my beautiful princess." I turned to look at him, my fluttering with joy. "Finally, a true companion!" my heart exclaimed. I saddled the chestnut pony and took a few trials around the palace grounds. I could never forget the sincerity in my uncle's eyes. I named the pony Lamasa which meant night. Lamasa soon became my source of distraction, away from all my loneliness and worries. On one pleasant afternoon as I was browsing the shelves for a novel to bury my sorrows into, I spotted Francois on the other side of the shelf as we reached for the same book. I was startled but calmed down when I realized it was Francois. He laughed a hearty laugh and asked cheekily "My fair cousin, whatever are you doing here on such a brilliant afternoon?" Playing along with his sarcasm I replied coyly," Whatever are YOU doing in the library?" His eyes twinkled and he softened. We settled down at a desk and discussed stories we've read or literary pieces that we enjoyed. Frankly, I'd never expect Francois, a male, to appreciate Elizabeth Sharlett's pieces. They seemed so feminine to a certain extent. But indeed I was comforted to find a companion who bore the same interests as me. After a long session of discussion and sharing, I invited Francois to go riding with me. "Francois, would you care to go riding with me now?" I asked, straightening my pleats as I got up on my two wobbly feet. He replied in a carefree tone "Sure why not? I'd go get geared up." I made my way out of the library and strolled down the hallway into my solar. I stripped of my afternoon dress and slipped into a fresh set of tunic and hose and went down to the stables to already find Francois waiting there, looking extremely handsome with his rugged wear-and-tear tunic set. We mounted our horses and took of, trotting around the palace grounds. Soon, night had begun to fall and it was bound to be dinner time. We hurried back to the palace and departed to freshen up before dinner. The dinner bell rang as I hurried down the stairs nearly tripping over the hem of my evening ensemble. I cursed my skirt for being such a hassle.  
  
After dinner, the King brought us marvelous news. "All you gather round. I have some good news for all!" He exclaimed. As we staggered across the room and settled down on the arm chairs, King Melvain smiled fervently at Dalina. She giggled, a shade of red creeping up her elegant neck. "Beloved Dalina is going to be wedded to King Mycale the third, of Norsxors, Meadlovwn. We wish her the best of luck with her marriage and bountiful blessings." The king continued, his mouth mounted into her wide smile. Everybody turned to look at Dalina. Some of us congratulated her but others burst into torrents of tears. After all, they were going to lose a princess. I reached out to Dalina and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you! May the God's bless you for eternity." I cried. Dalina smiled at me nervously. I knew how she felt, leaving your family to be with a stranger all her life. My heart reached out to her. Some how, I knew that the marriage would change the friendship between us. As my eager uncle babbled on about the wedding arrangements, I didn't hear a word. My heart and soul was distressed. The more I thought about Dalina's marriage, the sadder I felt. I yearned for Claudius, thinking to myself "When will he be back for me? Will I ever marry him?" I excused myself, not wanting to affect the joyous mood, as I rushed up the stairs into the comfort and sanity of my chambers. I flung myself onto the bed as I cried to myself "Claudius...where are you when I need you the most?" I couldn't sleep and my eyes were all puffy. At first when dawn had just broken, I wanted to coop up in my room, and never go downstairs. It was too humiliating, especially the state that I am in. But then again I told myself "He'd come back to you. Have faith." I untied the sash around the curtains before disappearing into my bath. I dried myself well and tied my sash tightly. Looking into the mirror wondering "Who is this sad soul I see?" I turned away, my heart aching with sorrow. I was falling out of love. I wanted someone to hold me and kiss me like Claudius did. But no one...could replace Claudius. I glided down the stairs wearily, looking at my feet shuffle before accidentally crashing right into the arms of Francois. "I'm so sor-rry...are you al-rright?" I stammered, my face flushed a bright red. He smiled knowingly and said warmly "My dear cousin, how can that possibly hurt me?" I looked up finally, gathering the courage to look into his beautiful eyes. Suddenly, without my control, I hugged Francois and spilled out my heart to him. Everything about missing Claudius, to fearing the loss of Dalina. He chuckled richly to himself and stroked my hair fervently. I stayed there in his arms, I felt comforted...  
  
He held onto my tiny palm firmly as he led me to the rose garden. I couldn't face him. "I am such a disgrace!" I stared hard at the ground and felt as though my eyes were going to bleed. He grasped my chin carefully but with an inner suppression and turn me to look at him. He kissed my forehead and told me that everything was going to turn out just fine. All that I require was time... "Time...How soon is now?" I shouted angrily. He seemed taken aback but he softened and hushed me. "Do not be rash fair one, give Claudius more time and he'll be back for you." He murmured softly. I felt my heart at ease. I felt safe in Francois' arms. As I held on longer onto him, I heard his breath shorten and gradually become raspy. "Emelia..."he called out hoarsely. Alarmed I turned to look at him "Wha" he cut me off and silenced me with a kiss. I was astounded and wanted to recoil but something in me just gave way as I melted in his arms, wishing that this time would never end." When we finally pulled away, Francois' eyes were hazy with love. I wanted to leap right into his arms but then, the thought of Claudius appeared in my mind. I looked at him, tears beginning to pool in my eyes. I broke away from his clutches and ran wildly back to my room. I stayed there all night missing my dinner. By then, my poor stomach had begun to growl but I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs. I did such a shameful thing. To have a fling with my blood relative. I tried to shut out all this miseries with Francois' love but I overdid it and now it is bound to take its toll on me. I slumped against my chair and pried of my gown from my sweaty body before submerging into the scented waters in my tub. I slipped on my night dress and lay on the bed. Staring at the high-ceiling some how managed to set my mind at ease and make me forget some of my worries. Before I knew it, I descended into the darkness drowsily and feel into a deep sleep. That night I had a dream. I was in the forest on a very magnificent looking horse. As I approached this Elm tree, an angel in a gown of shimmering white appeared before me. She was so beautiful like a goddess as she took my hand and led me into a palace. She brought me to a graying well with jewels along its side and pointed to below the well. I stared hard and finally saw the image of Claudius, my true love, stirring in his sleep. He looked so handsome as I tried to reach out to touch him, to feel him, to be part of him once again. But the image faded and I opened my eyes. The morning sun stung my eyes as I hurriedly pull the comforter over my disheveled head. I cursed silently "Why did the dream have to end?"  
  
A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story. Hope it's satisfactory! This is my first story and I hope I won't be my last. Anyway, sorry for taking so very long for this short chapter. Sorry for the previous chapters but I promise that it'll be longer in the future. By the way, I may not update the next chapter until quite some time later. Mid-years are just round the corner and I have to buck up on my studies horrors! Lol.. Ps: If you have any friends who are users of fiction press, do ask them to read Between Worlds and give me their opinion on how I can make it better. :P Toodles! 


	8. The Loss of A Mighty King

.::Chapter 8::.The Loss of a Mighty King  
  
"Emelia..." I broke from my weary sleep. "I saw her, my beautiful one. But...who was that with her?" my mind stressed with millions of bugging questions, ready to explode from my head. I rubbed hard on my temples, silently demanding answer from the Gods. "Why do you have to do this to me?" I bellowed aloud, unable to control my over bearing anger. I hated the Gods, they have succeeded in taking my beloved Father from me and now they're depriving me of my one true love? I flung the bedding aside angrily and stomped off to the bath. I submerged into the steaming water, the intensity of missing Emelia eating right into me by the very minute. "Damn the bastard Gods, to hell with them!" I screamed. But then I paused, utterly shocked. I had never cursed before. I stared hard at the foamy water, as a wave of emotion washed against the back of my head. The sweet innocent image of my Emelia appeared in the water. Though it was just a mere hallucination, it kept me sane for just the right time. I hurriedly got up and dried myself well before slipping on a fresh tunic. I stared hard into the mirror and saw a man who lacked the love and the one light of his very life stare back at me. I wanted to cry, to cry about everything that descended upon me. My father who was at his death bed, my one true love whom I fear has fallen for a man far more capable then I am, my new kingship after my father's death. I was stressed and I needed my source if comfort but...she's not here with me. I promptly sank into the couch at the dinning table as I stared vacantly at the enticing food. It all smelt like muck to me, I decided to skip breakfast. But just as I got up from my seat, my stomach croaked like a mismatched pair of frogs. I flopped back into the chair and helped myself to some steaming hot maza bread and topped it with some mullet and fresh carrots. A plain looking servant girl approached me as she filled my empty goblet with some wine. I gnawed ferociously at my maza bread and downed my goblet of wine before rushing off to my study. The library was peaceful as I browsed through the shelves. Suddenly, the doors swung open violently and Jeoff, my father's right-hand man rushed in looking upset and distressed. He rushed towards me nearly knocking over my pile of books. "My dear Lord, your father is ill and he seeks your audience! Hurry along now!" He croaked, trying hard to hold back his agony. After all, my father had treated him like he was part of the family. I stood up abruptly and blurted out," Where is he?" Jeoff wasted no time and shot back like a spring-mechanism. "Your father is in his chambers of course!" He gave me a pat of the back as I rushed frantically out of the study. "My father, do not live me!" I wanted to cry out. I was bound to lose my father one day, but why now? I despised the Gods for making my life so miserable. I ran up the stairs nearly crashing into startled servants along the way. As soon as I entered the huge chambers, the sight of my ghastly pale father weakened me by a million. Before entering the room, I tried to calm myself down by telling me that things might turn for the better but now this new hope was to be extinguished just as my father's flame of life was soon to be put out. I rushed over to his bedside and held onto his frail hand. "Hello, my dear son. Tis' my farewell to you and to the world." He smiled weakly at me as I heard his breath getting raspy. "Hush now father, you are weak and have to save your energy." I murmured, trying hard to hold back my tears. My heart burned, not with passion but with intense sorrow. I could feel his grasp on my hand getting weaker. "My son, the Gods bid me to join them in the heavens, is that not a better place?" He asked ever so patiently. Through my life, my father had always been patient and broad-hearted. He always put himself before others. "Yes, it is a better place but I never want you to leave me here, alone." My father chuckled heartily and replied "Dear son, you still have your brother, Quintus! But I do have one last favor for you. Would you fulfill it for me. My child." I stared with watery eyes at my failing father. The illness was eating right into him and I could almost feel his pain and sufferings. "Yes father, anything that you will, I shall do." I crooned, anxious about my father's last words. I knew I was going to lose him soon. "My child, take good care of Elsnore, I entrust her in your care and may the Gods aid your in your reig" he cut off abruptly and started coughing hysterically. "Father!" I cried. "Say no more, you have my trust." He smiled warmly and I watched with a stab in my heart as he murmured "Goodby..Bye..My..Dear..child" He breathed his last breath as his once cheery blue eyes hazed and disappeared into the darkness of his pupils. I clasped his frail and lifeless body and cried wildly. It was strange though, I wasn't exactly crying over the fact that I had just lost my father but because I was afraid to be out in the wilderness all by myself like a helpless babe. Jeoff walked in to the chambers with several priests trailing behind him. They sprinkled some sacred water over my father's body as they carried him out on a stretcher back to the temple to embalm him. I never wanted to let him go but finally gave in after Jeoff's countless coaxing. I dragged my feet out of the chambers.  
  
For the next four days, a grand funeral was held and many guests from all over arrived to mourn over my father's death. I felt horrible and weak until I saw a familiar pair of turquoise eyes and a beautiful face amidst the bitter faces of the other mourners. "Emelia!" I cried out as I rushed over towards her and swept her up in my arms. "My dear lord..." her voice trailed off. I pulled her to me and embraced her. I felt my heart burn with love. Finally, she was in my arms that longed for her so dearly. When we finally pulled apart, I was startled by the sight of a handsome looking man with his hand on Emelia's soft back. I stared at him questioningly and watched as he tried hard to squirm out of my attention. He removed his hand from Emelia's back and shifted uncomfortably next to my love. I guess Emelia could have sensed the rising tension between us two men for she said in a gentle and soothing voice," My dear Lord, this is Francois, do you remember him?" I took one glance at the latter and said in a gruff voice," Do I not have a name? And I do not require ever meeting such a person in my life!" I rushed off immediately not turning back to look at those beautiful blue eyes. As I walked on I began questioning my actions. "Was I acting so aloof and petty back there?" I was afraid...afraid to lose Emelia. The Gods couldn't be so hurtful. My father is now gone, will Emelia be in the arms of another man and not me? I wanted to turn back and hold Emelia in my arms and tell her that I was sorry but I couldn't, somehow my heart didn't will me to. But I certainly hoped that Emelia could find a place somewhere in her heart to forgive me for being so crude and horrid.  
  
A/N: Hey! Another chapter done! At first when I began on the chapter, I was having a silly ol' migraine! . Anyway, the mid-years begin this Monday and I'm trying my best to fork out some time to write this. Sorry for the short chapter. I assure you, after my exams the chapters will get longer. By the way, all these are imaginary settings etc. However certain things in the story are related to Greek Mythology and the Edwardian period. Sorry but the next chappie may take really long. Maybe two weeks or so...this poor girl writing is falling sick. Oh-oh...gotta' run, I need some medicine! 


	9. Mirage Bliss

.::Chapter 9::.Mirage Bliss  
  
"Claudius!" I wanted to call out but...I couldn't bring myself to. This wasn't the Claudius I loved so dearly, he's changed. I stared helplessly at Claudius' retreating figure. I watched him walk away from my open arms as he stomped off in a huff, trampling over the wild flowers that grew so freely and abundantly over the beautiful green pastures. Tears streamed down my face abundantly and stung my eyes and heart ever so bitterly. I stood there, rooted on that very cursed spot, torrents of tears spilling down carelessly on my cheeks, soaking the collar of my dress.  
I felt a warm hand on my back. "Francois..." I cried, turning around to his open arms. My dear cousin embraced me in his warmth. Somehow, he knew how to make me feel at peace. "Hush now dear Emelia..." he murmured with such gentleness from the inner depths of his soul. I buried my mangled face deep into him, into the warmth of his chest. We held there, like two frightened children left alone in the wilderness. "Francois...he's always stood by me." I remembered how Marlette used to treat me ever so horribly and I'd run in search of comfort to the wide-opened welcoming arms of Francois. I finally brought my head to look up into Francois' beautiful green eyes, as green as the fair pastures back home. He bent his neck and kissed me softly on my fore-head. I forced a smile but he saw right through it and said softly "Have no fear, Claudius is a man worthy of your love." I stared at his handsome face but somehow, a hint of guilt began to creep up my mind. "I love one man and only one..." I trailed off, Francois seemed to see through my thoughts once again. "Did my face give away my thoughts?" I thought silently. I searched deep into Francois' eyes in search of a new found hope of love. But all he did was to blink and turn away from me. I held his chin gently and turned him to face me. "Don't..." he whispered in a voice barely audible. He released me from his embrace and stuttered sheepishly," Forgive me... sweet Emelia for I-I have sinned against Claudius and y-you." He turned away from me and rushed off, away to some place deep into the Mountains beside the palace. "Francois!" I cried aloud but he simply just rushed off without turning back. The two men that I'd ever love deserted me.  
"What wrong have I done against the will of the Gods?" My conscience screamed, demanding an immediate answer. But that answer never came not until it was too late to prevent. I whipped off the dried tears which stung my eyes so badly and turned towards the palace, to my chambers. I walked through the streets, wandering around aimlessly like a ghost. "What was there left for me? I had lost the two loves of my life!" I was tempted to scream aloud. I walked past the high palace gates and saw Claudius on the streets, but he seemed like a divine spirit, maybe I was too overjoyed to see him. I wanted to run up to him and hug him with all my love but his enchanting eyes seemed so distant and cold as though I was an unwanted pest that mingled around him. With a mere blink of his eyes, he turned and disappeared into the crowd. I sighed wearily, my hopes of being wedded to Claudius completely smashed. "Now, he doesn't even want to talk to me, let alone acknowledge me." I dragged my feet and shuffled along the tiled path and entered the court-yard. Before the whole incident had happened, Claudius had prepared the chambers next to his especially for me. But now, it seemed rather inappropriate. I opened the wooden door with a soft creak and sank to my knees.  
The room was beautiful, exotic flowers and scented candles adorned every corner and an inviting fragrance emitting from the flowers lingered in the air. "He remembers..." I thought silently, holding back my tears. In one of our past conversations, I remembered telling Claudius that I had a fetish for exotic flowers and scented candles. I closed the door silently behind me, my heart bubbling with love ready to explode. "I have to find him tonight during the festivals!" My mind burst out. I twirled around the enchanting chamber admiring my surroundings before lying down on the soft bed. I lay there, not wanting to move from that comfortable position but then I remembered about the festival going to be held to welcome Elsnore's new king. I wondered what Claudius was doing. "Is he worrying about his new kingship?" I thought silently. "I was concerned for him, after all...I do love him." I thought aloud, trying hard to stifle my fit of giggles. I rolled on the bed and after much difficulty, I managed to pry myself off the bed. I let down the curtains leading to the bath as I shrugged off my dress and hurriedly threw it aside. There wasn't much time left and the festival was bound to start. I sat amidst the steaming water, the scent of hydrangeas emitting from the scented water. I scrubbed my hair with some scented oils and washed it all off hurriedly. I dried my hair and body as much as possible before spraying on some freshly boiled perfume and slipped on a clean dress. I sat in front of my dresser and combed my hair with a brush made from the mother of pearls. It was a gift from my late mother. I remembered her, as a little girl, how she used to comb my hair every night and tell me that I was beautiful and blessed by the Gods with such beautiful hair. I coiled my hair above my head and held it there with an exquisite sea-shell hair pin which was a gift from my dear uncle on my twelfth birthday. I took once final glance of myself on the polished bronze decorative plate hanging on the wall.  
I shut the door behind me and just perfectly, I turned to see Claudius leaving his room. I called out to him and weird as it seems but he panicked, startled, trying hard to avoid me. I ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. Not exactly to what I had expected but he didn't run away from me but I felt him erupt with the passion we used to share. I opened my eyes and turned to look at his. He returned my gaze and grazed his lips gently over mind. I quivered with hungry desire, secretly aching for his kiss once again, to be touched by him. I sucked in my breath and savored his wet lips. He sled his hot tongue in and I drew mine out. I felt a bolt of electricity shock my insides like as though Zeus had sent a sign or who knows an omen. When we finally pulled away, his eyes were hazed and I was gasping for breath. That kiss, it shall always dwell in my mind. He began slowly "Oh my Love, I've done you wrong, will you ever forgive me?" He asked, his voice cracking with a hint of guilt. I smiled slowly at him and said softly "I have forgiven you. How could I ever bring myself to despise a person like you?" He smiled knowingly, a hint of relieve and surprise appeared on his flustered face. He grasped my hand gently and stared deep into my eyes. I searched his and they were hazed with love that met no ends. "I want to grow old with this man. I want to bear his children!" my mind echoed like a distant message from the Gods and Goddesses. He sucked in his breath sharply and went on his knees, grasping my hand ever so gently. He kissed my palm and cried in a rich voice "Will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me, my love?" I stared widely at him, my body trembling with excitement. My mind paused there but I said out, my voice raspy. "Of course, of course!" It escaped out of my mouth on its own free will but I knew I meant it. Claudius swept me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs to the dinning hall for the feast.  
  
"She agreed! She agreed!" My mind burst out with erupting joy. As we descended down the stairs into the dinning hall Emelia giggled in a childish voice "My Love, it is so embarrassing, so many are watching us!" I laughed richly and replied, my mind intoxicated with love only for this woman, "You are my wife now! And you have just called me with a name I fantasized about every night!" I loved it whenever she played cute. I let her down to her feet gently and felt her place her hand over mine as we strolled into the dinning hall. Settled at the table were royalties from all over the world. I took my place at the end of the table and Emelia settled on my right. Kings and princes proposed their well-wishes and toasts to welcome me to my new kingship. I sat there feeling both excited and anxious. I feared that Elsnore would crumble under my reign. Emelia must have noticed that silly look on my face for she giggled softly and asked in a soothing voice "What troubles you my love?" I turned and stared deep into her beautiful eyes. She was the most beautiful woman I had every seen and I shall never forget those beautiful crystal-blue eyes. I smiled knowingly at her, ensuring her that I was alright. But she managed to see through the false mask I was putting on and enquired softly," My love, do you worry about your new kingship?" I replied, wondering why she could read my thoughts. "Yes, my love...I fear that Elsnore will crumble under my reign, she will...I can never be as good a ruler as my father!" I exclaimed, trying hard to contain my over-powering fear. She smiled calmly at me and whispered," Elsnore shall prosper under your ruling, she will." I smiled cheekily at her and asked jokingly "Has Zeus enlightened you with some prophecy?" She grinned. The food was extremely satisfying and after the meal, I taped my soup spoon against the goblet in order to get everyone's attention. I stood up staring at everyone, before turning to smile at my lovely wife. I raised my goblet up and broke the good news. "My guests, I have some exhilarating news. From today on, I shall rule Elsnore fairly beside my wife, Emelia." I watched as everyone applauded and Emelia smile meekly like a beautiful diviner of Aphrodite. Thus began my marriage to the beautiful Emelia but only one thing stood in my way and that was the permission that had to be granted by King Melvain of Symphonia. 


	10. The Charaters An Introductory

.:: The Characters ::.  
  
Emelia: Niece of King Melvain, King of Symphonia. She is currently wedded to Claudius. Her parents died in a war and she is sent to Symphonia to live there. She has four other cousins; Francois, Marlette, Gregoire and Dalina. Her present age is 15.  
  
Claudius: Present King of Elsnore, first son to the late King Polonius, natural heir to the throne. He has another brother; Quintus. His is currently at the ripe age of twenty.  
  
Quintus: Prince of Elsnore. Brother of Claudius. He is one year his brother's junior.  
  
Francois: Second youngest among Emelia's cousins. He is her closest confider and he some how has fallen in love with Emelia. Current age: Seventeen  
  
Marlette: Youngest among all the cousins. She is six months younger than Emelia and she harbors a desire for Claudius. She spites Emelia with all her heart and tries hard to break the relationship between the couple.  
  
Gregoire: Oldest Son to King Melvain. Natural heir to the Symphonian throne. He is in courtship with Princess Theia, Princess of Norxsors. Currently he is twenty-two and Theia at the young age of seventeen.  
  
Dalina: Second child to King Melvain and the late Queen Astia. She is currently engaged to King Mycale the third, King of Norxsors. Dalina is four years Emelia's senior. She gets married at a late age.  
  
King Melvain: King of Symphonia. Father of Gregoire, Dalina, Francois, Marlette and uncle to Emelia. His late wife Astia, bore him Gregoire, Francois and Dalina. Marlette is the child of his concubine who has been missing ever since Marlette's birth.  
  
King Polonius: Late King of Elsnore. His wife was Queen Hecubis, a sea- nymph who bore him Claudius and Quintus.  
  
The Gods and Goddesses  
  
Heaven: In other words, this is Olympia, where the twelve Gods and Goddesses dwell. It is said to be on Mount. Olympus.  
  
Angels: Messengers of the Gods and Goddesses. One of them includes Hermes. (see Hermes.)  
  
Hermes: The messenger of the Gods. Protector of highways and roads and guides the souls into the Kingdom of Hades. He is one of the many children of zeus.  
  
Aphrodite: Goddess of love, fertility and beauty. She is the wife of Hephaestus, God of Fire.  
  
Zeus: God of Olympus and Earth. His is the son of Gaea, Goddess of Earth and Cronus, the King of the Titans. His siblings include Hades (God of the Underworld), Poseidon (God of the sea), Hera (Goddess of marriage and birth. She is also his wife), Demeter (Goddess of grain and harvest) and Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, protector of home and the nation and divine guardian of fire)  
  
Athena: Goddess of wisdom, war and peace. Daughter of Zeus. She is said to have sprang out of his head fully grown.  
  
A/N:Everything here is up to the present chapters. Another Character Introduction will be posted in the future.  
  
A/N: Hey! So how do you find chapter nine? I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll be working more on the future chapters. If you have any comments, by all means please review my story and I'll be glad to accept you reviews! Thankie! 00' 


End file.
